En poussière d'étoiles
by Kandai
Summary: C'est une étrange amitié qui les lie si étroitement l'une à l'autre, une amitié faite de rires, de goût d'aventure et d'un peu de poussière d'étoiles. Ficlet.


**Crédits** \- Paramount, Gene Rodenberry (Original), J.J. Abrams (Reboot)  
**Base** \- Star Trek (2009)  
**Rating** \- M  
**Avertissements** \- Sexe de groupe mentionné.  
**Spécial** \- Pour la case " Interspecies " sur ladiesgbingo.

**Note** \- Ceci boucle la dernière entrée que je pourrais poster avant la date limite pour le ladiesbingo. Ca ne mange pas de pain : des femmes et de la tendresse que l'on trouve en se laissant poursuivre des étoiles. Bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**En poussière d'étoiles**

* * *

La sixième fois qu'elle a fini dans le lit de sa compagne de chambre extraterrestre, nue et épuisée d'avoir dépensé son énergie à faire jouer de ses doigts et de sa bouche sur le corps de son amie, Nyota a tout de même songé pendant une poignée de temps suspendu, chacune laissée à reprendre leur respiration, à se demander si leur amitié allait bien dans la bonne direction.

Non pas qu'elle ne soit particulièrement attachée à maintenir une relation tout à fait platonique, s'il faut admettre une chose. Ni Gaila ni elle ne sont timides dans leurs vies sexuelles et l'arrangement qu'elles maintiennent tant bien que mal leur conviennent étrangement – même si pour l'Orion, tout ce qui y attrait est né d'une différence culturelle de plus et pas d'un choix consciemment pesé contre des millénaires de tradition. Aux yeux de Gaila, le sexe est aussi naturel et décomplexé qu'une poignée de main terrienne, à la limite des impératifs biologiques les plus nécessaires comme boire ou manger : c'est une pratique commune de se voir proposer du sexe dans leur culture et cela a rendu les choses maladroites plus d'une fois – notamment à chaque fois qu'elle se met en tête d'entraîner la linguiste dans ses orgies aussi intimes qu'improvisées.

Timide, Nyota ne l'est certainement pas mais elle tient au semblant de monogamie dont se pare leur relation. Et puis le sexe à plusieurs n'est quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur de tester : comment peut-on attendre d'elle qu'elle ne se noie pas sous les chairs moites, les tétons durs et les cuisses écartées ? Elle a déjà bien assez à faire d'une seule partenaire alors _cinq_…

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à ne pas essayer, ronronne l'Orion en déposant un baiser au creux de son cou. Ce n'est pas toi qui me dis que le côté fascinant d'être à Starfleet, c'est justement la découverte ? Apprendre de cultures si complètement différentes de la tienne au point que cela en crève tes propres valeurs ? Tu découvres des sons que ta gorge est incapable de reproduire chaque jour, Nyota, des systèmes linguistiques que nos cerveaux ne sont pas capables de comprendre – à côté de ça, un peu de sexe de groupe, c'est l'aller-et-retour jusqu'à la lune.

— Je n'ai jamais été sur la lune, tu sais, rétorque la jeune terrienne avec un sourire mutin. L'aller-et-retour jusqu'à leur satellite ne prend pas plus d'une demi-heure à ce point mais Nyota n'a jamais trouvé un caillou mort très intéressant – elle a toujours préféré attraper des oiseaux que de rester assise à regarder les plantes pousser. Mama l'appelait « sa petite tornade », l'accent bien roulé au fond de sa gorge noire : encore aujourd'hui, le souvenir lui renvoie un écho chéri.

Le rire faussement froissé de son amie ajoute une lumière nouvelle dans le cocon qui s'est créé, la peau verte tremblant au rythme d'une respiration hachée. Elle est magnifique, Gaila, s'émerveille la linguiste en pressant son buste vers l'avant, dans les mains impatientes de l'Orion – mais tout aussi superbe que puisse être ce sourire, il ne le fera pas changer d'avis.

— C'était juste un exemple, soupire l'extraterrestre avec un rien d'impatience tandis que sa main vient épouser le contour du sein tanné. Allez, Ny, fais le pour… pour la science !

Nyota éclate de rire à son tour, incrédule de voir son amie lui servir pareille excuse.

— Je t'en prie, tu m'envoies balader la moitié du temps quand je te sers cet argument alors n'essaie pas de me prendre au jeu ! Ca ne m'intéresse pas, c'est tout, rétorque la linguiste sans hésiter à montrer son propre sourire. Elle n'a jamais fait grand cas de l'endurance hors du commun de son amie ni de son côté exigeant entre les draps mais même pour Gaila, il y a des limites qu'elle ne préfère pas dépasser et la concernée le sait parfaitement, pousse un peu plus loin par simple excès de zèle, loin de toute malice. Les questions-réponses qui se délassent dans la langueur de leur proximité n'ont déjà d'ailleurs plus rien de l'appel à la capitulation qu'elles étaient il y a quelques instants : on dirait, au contraire, que l'Orion prêche une convertie.

Si Gaila est une paroisse – étoiles, que le terme est démodé, sans plus beaucoup de sens dans l'univers sans cesse croissant qui est le leur mais elles sont des exploratrices, non des juges, la religion est un domaine tellement éloigné de l'efficacité de leur science – si Gaila est elle-même le temple auquel elle se voue un culte de luxure saine, Nyota ne se fait pas d'illusion sur sa propre dévotion. Il suffit de l'entendre gémir et soupirer sous les attentions de plus en plus poussées de sa compagne de chambrée, ses halètements des prières que la rousse à la peau verte recueille au calice des lèvres craquelées de la Terrienne.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas manquer, taquine Gaila en caressant son téton du bout de la langue tandis que ses doigts glissent doucement sous le nombril. Il y aura toute sorte de beau monde : j'ai même obtenu de Gary Mitchell qu'il ramène des amies Tellarites. Va savoir comment il arrive à se faire autant d'amis, celui-là.

— Pourquoi tu me parles de Mitchell ? râle Nyota, la tête à moitié embrumée par le plaisir montant. La dernière chose dont elle a besoin est d'imaginer cet enfoiré de Gary Mitchell, même si elle doit concéder que l'image n'est pas entièrement déplaisante. Si Mitchell n'était qu'un corps, la jeune femme n'aurait sans doute pas autant de scrupules à le prendre (mais elle pense la même chose de Kirk, c'est-à-dire à quel sous-sol est son opinion quant à la personnalité du type en question).

— Parce qu'il est super sexy, grogne Gaila en embrassant sa jugulaire.

Au moins, les pensées de son amante l'ont rejointe. Nyota retient un ricanement, incrédule, et écarte un peu plus les cuisses sur lesquelles les doigts baladeurs de son amie s'aventurent. Que ne sont-elles pas, perdues au milieu de leurs draps, à parler d'une orgie à laquelle Gaila va se livrer tout en pressant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre ? Ses pensées s'égarent vers l'inconnu encore relatif de leur compagnie, de l'intimité qui se renouvelle à chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque doigt pressé entre la chaleur de deux cuisses. Que ne sont-elles pas, sinon amies, amantes et aventurières avant tout, affamées de découvrir les étoiles autant que de découvrir leurs propres corps ?

Il y a de quoi se demander vers où va leur étrange amitié, se dit la linguiste alors que Gaila happe sa bouche dans un baiser vorace, vers quoi le sexe mêlé de tendresse qu'elles partagent mènera leur fragile équilibre mais elle n'a jamais cru à l'impossibilité de relever un défi aussi délicieux que la langue de son amie à la peau verte et aux doigts agiles alors elle s'y lance avec une passion qui les laissera toutes les deux pantelantes, rassasiées et avides de davantage à la fois.

Davantage de peau, de langue et de soupirs qui n'existent qu'entre elles, de millions de frissons couchés aux yeux de tout l'univers.

Pourtant, les plus belles étoiles, Nyota sait que ce sont celles qu'elle cueillera dans les yeux de Gaila après l'avoir fait jouir.


End file.
